lord of the rings: the twelve companions
by Palmtree192
Summary: This is the story of Eredan of the dunedain as he and his companions join the fellowship on their quest, how much difference can a man an elf and a dwarf effect a fate once set in stone?
1. Bree

** A/N hello and welcome to my first ever story. Just a few things to say before you go on to read the actual story, first this is my first try at writing an actual story on here so compared to most it probably isnt the most well written story you'll see. second, this story is something I've had in my head for a while now, its basically an answer to my own question, 'what would have happened if the three characters from the war in the north defeated Agandaur when they first met and went on to accompany the fellowship on their quest?' The story will mostly be in Eredans point of view and since it's easyer for me to remember moments from the film's rather then the books, thats the line I will mostly go down although there may be some moments from the books that you'll recognise. And lastly are the pairings, in terms to Canon the only pairing I'll likely stick to is Aragon/Arwen and I'll most likely pair Eredan with Eowyn, why ? because I like Aragon and Eowyn together but I can't bring myself to break Aragon and Arwen apart and Eredans the next best thing. so sorry to any Eowyn Faramir fans out there. Please if you can leave a review if people are interested I will definitely continue the story. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the ideas in my head**.

The weather, as was always in bree, could only be described as wet. The ground, a muddy marshland filled with footprints from both men and horses passing through the miserable looking town was constantly grasping at the man's boots seeking to pull them from his feet as he trudged down the road that led to his destination. Behind him he could hear one of his companions grumbling to him self as he tried to keep up, the heavy rainfall adding more weight to his thick clothing.

"garh!" he cried, losing the last of his patience as his bare food came down in a puddle, his boot having been swallowed a step before into a particulary thick spot without the dwarf noticing.

" How much further elf?" he asked, hopping on one foot while trying to equip his lost boot.

The man could tell without turning that said elf was fighting herself to keep from laughing at their short campanion , especially when, in trying to balance on one foot the stocky dwarf slipped, falling to the ground and loseing his boot once again to the puddle where it landed

" Not far now" having lost the battle to keep her face impassive she turned to the dwarf with a smirk on her face.

"think you can keep up?"

"can I ke...why you-"

"We're hear" the man interrupted, turning from the road and entering a large building on his left. His two companions, one having finally replaced his boot, followed him into the building and out of the rain, instantly the heat from the large fire in one corner of the room washed over the three travellers as well as the smell of roasting meat and ale which nearly every person had a large mug of, some sat quietly at there tables slowly sipping their drinks content to rest after a hard day of work, others were more... Vocal, and drunk. A group of men stood in a circle cheering and shouting as one man in the center, an old Gray haired and bearded man drank deeply from his tankard.

"well isn't this...lovley" The elf said, with her heightened sense of hearing the noise from the crowd was almost overwhelming. Trying to ignore it as best as she could she turned to the man who had led them thus far.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

The man paused before answering try to see passed the large crowd before answering,

"No, but this is were Halbarad said he would be. Keep looking" with that he stepped forward and into the drunken crowd

* * *

><p>With a deep sigh Aragon stared at his half empty tankard. Doubt clawed at his mind, for two full day's and night's he had being waiting, sitting at the same table nursing his drink. If he stayed here much longer, he risked drawing unwanted attention to himself, or at least <em>more <em>unwanted attention. Someone dressed and armed as he was didn't go unnoticed in a town like Bree.

_'Two more day's ' _he though to himself ' _two more day's then I shall look for him myself' _having come to a decision he raised his drink to his lips, taking a hearty mouthful before lowering his mug. When he caught sight of a familiar face pushing him self through the crowd, he felt himself smile and lifted his hand to gain the man's attention. The man caught his gesture and began making his way towards him, a beautiful, red haired elf in flowing light blue robes and a dark haired, bearded dwarf in heavy red clothing, a shirt of chainmail underneath followed him.

Aragon waited, studying the trio until they were close enough to hear him over the racket the other patrons were making.

"Aragon" the man greeted sitting himself across from the ranger

"Eredan! Well met!" he greeted his fellow ranger with a nod, turning to his compainions

" and in the company of Andriel of Rivendell and Farin of Erebor. An unlikely trio to find walking through the doors of the prancing pony." he gestured for them to sit before turning back to Eredan.

" You were at Sarn Ford last I knew, do you bear news from Halbarad?"

Eredan pulled back his hood revealing a hard square face with long brown hair, a slight shadow on the man's face showed it had been a day or two since he had last shaved and his dark blue eyes glanced around the inn one last time, making sure no one else was listening.

" Yes, grim news"

"I feared it would be so. Quickly, tell me what has happened, but keep your voices low" hear he cast a weary glance around. "there are unfriendly ears, even hear in Bree."

Andriel, the only one not sitting stepped forward, her staff held tightly in one hand she spoke.

"Three days past, the guard at Sarn Ford was attacked by nine black riders." she bowed her head, remembering the screams as men were cut down, and the un-natural shriek of the riders as the fought. "we were overwhelmed and the enemy passed into the Shire."

"This is worse than I imagined. I know these riders, it is from Mordor they come. Our folk could not hope to stand against the nine together. How bad were our loses?"

"very bad." she replied" we tried to resist them but they were surround by an aura of unnatural dread."

" There is more you should know" Eredan interrupted leaning in towards Aragon he continued " After the rout one of the black riders met with an ally, a man of great malice and power, the black rider called him Agandaur. They spoke of stirring up the orcs in the mountains and that they had a force gathering in the ruins of Fornost."

Aragon was silent for a time contemplating what to do before he spoke.

" If this Agandaur has a force at Fornost. Then our position Grows all the more desperate."

Farin through his arms up clearly confused" Why all this force against the peaceful haflings?" he wondered " it can't be the enemy sees them as a threat."

Again Aragon paused, not sure what was safe to say

" I will say this much, there is a hobbit of the Shire who should be coming this way with...a great burden. If it falls into the hands of the enemy it will mean doom for us all. Now this hobbit is adrift on the road with enemies all around. I must find him before they do, and I need you to help me keep him safe"

"you are my chieftain." Eredan spoke " I will gladly do whatever you command."

" Aye," said Farin" I'm a part of this now as well."

"Then we three are of one mind, how can we aid you?"

"We must reduce the threat from the enemies gathered at Fornost. Travel there and do what ever you can to keep the enemies eye turned toward you and away from the Shire!"

Andriel spoke up then claiming that elladan and elrohir , the sons of Lord elrond were in the area hunting orcs.

" I hope we meet" said Eredan " but with or without out help the enemy will be kept busy" he turned to his companions " we will make sure of that."

A/N: So that was the intro, mostly just the first cutscene from the game, next chapter covers Fornost and then it's of to rivendell were our trio will take part in the counsel meeting and meet the other members of the fellowship, please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions, thank you.


	2. Fornost

the battle of Fornost

The journey from Bree was relatively short and uneventful. Thanks to Eredans knowledge of the wilderness they were able to cut across the land , staying off the road so as to attract less attention. On the third day of travel the ancient city finally came into sight through the gaps in the trees, large worn and crumbling towers, stretched towards the sky. Crows and ravens circled the highest points, building nests, brining food back to their young and fighting for the best spot. It all made for a rather ominous sight.

"So, what's so important about this ruin, that the enemy would seek to use it as their strong hold?" asked Farin , whilst pulling his large crossbow from his back and and loading a bolt.

" In the days of old, Fornost was the capital of Arthedain, the northern most kingdom ruled by the dunedian. When the witch king invaded the north, Fornost was one of the first city's to fall, eventually reinforcements from gondor drove the witch king from the city. The dunedain where too few to rebuild and the city fell into ruin." Andriel spoke, with a trace of sadness in her voice.

_"To think, in another time this place would have been my home"_ thought Eredan, looking up at what was once the home of his ancestors. It was a strange thought, all his life he had never thought to name somewhere home, it was a foreign concept, having spent his years living in the wild of Arnor, protecting the peaceful lands from the dangers that would come from the misty mountains alongside his fellow rangers.

"It would be a perfect place to launch a war on the north" Eredan spoke, casting a glance along the walls lining the city. "we should not linger", seeing movement from the ruins he added," we have the element of suprise , it would be best to use that to our advantage while we can" reaching up he drew his sword from where it rested on his back, alongside his short-bow and his quiver containing a sparse number of arrows, mostly used for hunting although they worked just as well against goblins.

" Charging in through the front gate?" with a low chuckle, Farin spoke " my kind of fight"

Letting out a sigh of annoyance at the dwarfs enthusiasm, Andriel drew her own sword, a slim curved one, as well as readying her staff. "perhaps we could at least try to live long enough to be of some use to Aragon? Or are you so eager to die, dwarf?"

"Ha! A flagon of ale says I last Longer then you, elf"

"or we could just try and _not _die?" Eredan interrupted, casting an amused look at the pairings, " remember were here to get there attention, the best way to do that is to sabotage there plans" pointing with a gloved hand, he continued " see those on the wall? They're war machines of some sort, it would surely put a stop to there plan's if they were destroyed"

"but we still get to kill some orcs, right?" asked Farin in a hopeful tone

"yes"

Farin grunted in approval before setting of , marching up the steps overgrown with weeds and grass.

It didn't take long to encounter a group of orcs. Six in total were gathered around a small fire at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance to the city. They were so busy grumbling and complaining to each other about food or the cold to notice the the three of them untill one of there own jerked forward, the shaft of a crrossbow bolt tearing through its throat. Blood, dark and foul smelling sprayed forth causing the fire to hiss and spit in protest. The five left stumbled to there feet, struggling to bring there weapons to bear before there attackers where on them.

Eredan lunged forward bringing his sword down on the arm of the nearest orc, separating the limb, reversing his swing he brought the blade back up across the orcs torso spilling its guts out onto the floor, next to him Andriel fought with unnatural speed and grace, dispatching two of her own effortlessly while Farin fired off one more bolt before drawing his axe and short sword and wadded into the fray hacking left and right with enough strength to cave in breastplates .

A few minutes later the trio continued onwards, after Farin had retrieved both his fired bolts and reloaded his crossbow, through the old archway that was once the gate into the city.

"how many do you think are camped here?" Andriel asked, seeing Eredan studying the tracks on the ground.

"it's hard to tell" he answered " judging from these track's I'd say..."

"what is it?" asked Farin noticing the man had paused and was crouched studying a particular marking on the ground.

" hoof prints..." he mumbled, traceing the out line with a finger.

Andriel seemed to understand what that ment, Farin however was still confused.

"what's wrong with some hoof prints? So they've leard how to ride, how does that effect us?"

Eredan mearly shook his head before answering "orcs don't ride horses, wargs are the only beast that will let them ride upon there backs. Which means a man came through here, recently , no one stopped him, so he was on there side."

A look of understanding crossed the dwarfs face

" Agandaur"

" Precisely. There are other tracks too, much to light and moving to swiftly to be either man or orc, most likely Lord elronds son's"

"we should find them" Andriel spoke up " their aid would be most welcome and will increase our chance of success, more so if Agandaur is indeed here"

"Agreed, let's us push on"

Eredan lead the way as they moved further into the ruins encountering a few more small groups but non large enough to present a threat to the ranger and his companions, after clearing the courtyard they were force to cut through a central building, the path around having beeing blocked by rubble and overgrowth.

It was while traveling through the building when they began to hear it, an odd screeching noise, similar to that of the black riders only...different, more like an animal who's leg has been caught in a trap.

"What is that?"

"I can not tell" he paused a moment longer trying to identify the noise , before giving up. Continueing on they soon came upon the exit, as they did so the noise got louder and more frequent. Creeping forward the three exited the building on silent feet, hideing behind a pair of stone pillars, Eredan glanced around the edge, the sight that greeted his eyes was something entirely unexpected.

A group of around twenty orcs stood in a circle, most of them carrying crudely made pikes or spears, they were all cheering, spittle flying from there rotten mouths, encouraging one of them who stood slightly ahead of the others, his spear held tightly as he thrust it forward, striking the creature chained down to a square platform in the centre of the rabble, causing another cry of pain from the trapped creature. It took Eredan but a moment to realize what it was, exactly that he was looking at. A great eagle, its brilliant golden feathers coated with blood and filth had some how been captured by the orcs, who were happy enough to tourcher it until death.

A wave of anger rose up within him at the sight of such a noble creacher left to torment and death. His companions, equality enraged readied themselves and leapt off the edge of the rise they where on. The sound of feet hitting the ground and the rasp of metal as swords were draw was enough to gain the attention of the gathered orcs, who turned to face this new threat. With his back turned and his attention elsewhere the orc who had been wounding the eagle did not notice until it was too late as it reared it's head back, before striking forwards, grasping hold of him and shaking its head snapping the unfortunate orcs neck, like a terrier would a rat.

Now weary of the chained creature behind them as well as the three people in front, there attention was divided, allowing Eredan,Andriel and Farin the chance to close the gap between them before cutting them down. While Eredan and Farin took the brunt of the attack, Andriel leapt forward , the tip of her staff glowed red-hot before she brought it down on the chains holding the eagle down.

Once the last of the chains had been broken, the mighty bird stood at its full height, wings streached out as it released a shrill battlecry. The surrounding orcs, who only just began to recover from the brutal attack, cowered back from the enraged beast before it leapt forward, crushing two beneath it's feet and sapping up a third in its beak.

The creature now freed turned the battle even more in favour to the three warriors, even when another dozen orcs appeared through the surrounding doorways to join the fray they stood no chance and soon the ground was littered with orc dead.

Panting slightly, Eredan wept clean the blood on his blade on a nearby corpse while farin, with a mighty heave freed his axe from an orcs neck.

"My thanks to you friends. Without your aid my death would have been slow but certain"

Eredan, slightly surprised to hear the eagle speak nodded his head, accepting his thanks.

"I am called beleram, my home is in the misty mountains where I serve my Lord Gwaihir. Who is it I have to thank for my rescue?"

"I am Eredan son of Baranor, these are my companions Farin and Andriel"

"Then I am indebted to you Eredan son of Baranor, and to your friends"

"what brought you here to Fornost?"

"I often travel far across the lands of the north, gathering news for my Lord Gwaihir when I saw activity here in long abandoned Fornost I flew lower to investigate."

"what did you see?"

"goblins and other foul folk are working within the ruins, building siege engines and stockpiling weapons, they appear to be preparing for war"

"did you see any sight of the one who leads this force?"

"I saw a tall man, heavily armoured. The goblins seemed to follow his commands, who he is I cannot say"

"Agandaur" said Andriel "It must be!"

Beleram twisted his head in curiosity before asking "you know this man?"

"yes" Eredan answered " he is a servant of the enemy, if he is here he must be stopped"

"I will help you on this quest, though my passage is blocked by there war machines, if you could destroy them, I can aid you"

"There are surely to many" said Andriel " and with but one way to approach, the element of surprise will be lost"

"I will take to the skies and draw there attention, that should give you time to destroy the machine's and anything guarding them"

"very well" Eredan spoke up " good luck beleram"

"And to you" with a flap of his wings the eagle set of towards the citadel in the centre of the city, the walls around it lighting up with a activity as the defenders readied there machines of war.

* * *

><p>Sparks flew as Eredan brought his blade up to block his opponents strike. With a heave he pushed his enemy back then before he could recover brought his sword down in a viscous swing, cutting through his enemies armour, from coller bone to hip. Behind him he heard Farin grunt as he continued pushing his weight against the last of the war machine's seeking to push it over the edge of the wall.<p>

"quickly!" cried Andriel as she dodged her assaults strike and bringing her staff down on its head.

"ARRRH!" the dwarf was visibly struggling with the large object as he continued to throw his weight against it "feel free to help!"

"GO!" she cried " I'll hold them!"

Eredan swung his sword one last time, removing a head from one of the many goblins beginning to surround them, before turning around and grasping hold of the machine, behind him Andriel raised her staff, a blinding light emitting forth stunning the approaching goblins.

"PUSH!" together both Eredan and Farin managed to tip the machine over the edge where it fell to the ground shattering into several pieces. Not having time to recover thier breath they both turned, ready to rejoinder the fray, what they saw was Andriel surrounded as she continued to fight, before either could help, a goblin who had managed to get behind Andriel, raised its weapon ready to cut her down. Before it could do so however an arrow flew passed Andriel, Burying its self deep into the goblins eye. Both Eredan and Farin paused in shock, neither having fired the shot, before they could figure out where the shot had come from they were forced to defend them selves from the on coming horde of goblins while arrows continued to rain down on the enemy felling a great many of them, eventually with a thunder of wings, Beleram landed amidst the goblins and together the four of them with the help of the mysterious archer felled the last of the creatures.

"Up here friends!"

Eredan turned, looking upwards toward the voice, a smile crossing his features as he recognized there helpers.

"Elladan, Elrohi" he greeted watching as the elven twins leapt down from the tower they were on." We had hoped to meet you here"

"indeed" said Elladan, or perhaps it was Elrohir, he was having a hard time telling them apart "though we had not thought to meet you"

"Elladan" Andriel stepped forward, apparently being able to tell the two apart " we were sent hear by Aragon, a servant of the dark Lord is gathering an army here, we were hopeing to disrupt there plans and, if possible, slay this Agandaur"

"truly?" Elrohir asked " we tracked a party of orcs to these ruins, but did not know that such evil was festering here" The hate in the elves voice when speaking of orcs was clear for any to hear. Many years ago their mother was captured and tortured by a group of orcs, though she was healed soon after she continued to be haunted by the experience, eventually she left middle-earth for the undying lands across the sea. Ever since both Elladan and Elrohir have harboured a hatered towards all orc kind.

" We would help you in your task, if you would have us?" asked Elladan

" We would be honoured to fight alongside such skilled warriors as your selfs" said Eredan not catching Farin mumble something about more elves getting in his way under his breath.

"very well, if this Agandaur is here he will most likely be within the citadel" pointing to a large building in the centre of Fornost Elrohi continued" we would do well to attract little attention, the enemy far out numbers us and we can not risk our enemy escaping.

Very well, let us continued onward " Eredan paused, turning to glare at Farin "silently"

Ignoreing the dwarfs claims of them all being milk drinking cowards, the party continued on, managing to slip past a great many of the orcs running around in panic, try to figure out how there machines of war had being destroyed and why there was a pile of corpses near each ruin.

* * *

><p>Eredan watched from the shadows as, deep within the citadel a large orc, must likely a chieftain, listened to a report from a group of orcs and goblins that had entered just moments before, slamming the doors open and screaming of intruders. The orcs were to far away, and talking to quietly for Eredan to hear the words exchange. He was about to continue on his way into the citadel, when with an echoing bang the doors behind the orc chieftain were thrown open, a tall armoured figure with a crimson cloak billowing behind him marched through ststopping before the chieftain, who visably trembled before the figure that Eredan recognised as Agandaur.<p>

"What's the meaning of all this racket!" while Eredan was struggling to hear them before, the chieftains reply could be heard clearly

"Intruders" he spat out.

"How many?"

"not many" he growled " but they freed the eagle"

"fools! Get your rabble and find them!" without waiting for an answer Agandaur turned on his heel, matching back into the citadel tower.

Waiting until his master was out of site the chieftain turned to the gathered orcs around him,

"you heard him! Call out my guard and be quick about it!"

The orcs scattered, runing back out side presumably to carry out their masters wish.

'_Psssst'_

Eredan turned to the noise, seeing the rest of his companions trying to slip through an open portcullis. A goblin layed asleep next to the closing mechanism. Casting one last glace back towards the orc chieftain, Eredan was glad to see he had now turned his back to them . Moving silently Eredan ran to catch up to the others, both Elladan and Elrohir had made it through and were waiting for the others before continuing on op the stairs to the top of the tower.

"INTRUDERS!"

Eredan cursed, turning to see the chieftain looking right at him, turning back tothe door he saw the goblin that was previously happily snoozing shoot upwads, struggling to get his bearings before seeing Farin sprinting at him full speed, unfortunately the goblin reached out pulling the gate down trapping both Farin and Eredan as well as Andriel in the circular room.

Slamming his axe into the guards throat, Farin turned to the elves trapped at the other side of the gate trying to find a way to open it.

"hold on! We'll help you!"

"no!" Eredan had now caught up with Farin "go on, we cannot allow Agandaur to escape, we'll follow when we can!"

The elven twins didn't look happy at the thought of leaving there allies but knowing he spoke the truth they turned, carrying on up the stairs towards Agandaur.

Turning to face the advancing orc the three of them readied them selfs as more began pouring through the entrance.

"This is more like it!" Farin cried charging forwards.

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the stairs Elladan and his brother drew their swords, their faces set with grim determination as they faced their enemy.<p>

"your end draws near!" Elladan cried and both brothers charged forward. Agandaur menacingly drew a large jagged greatsword from his back and took a step towards them, a snear his only answer to the words.

With a surprising amount of speed Agandaur meet each of the twins lighting fast strikes and soon began to retaliate with his own powerful swings forcing the elven brothers on the defensive. Reaching forward he grabbed a hold of Elrohir by the throat, liffting him off the groung and throwing him aside as though he where nothing. Swinging down with all his strength he forced Elladan down on to his knees were he continued to rain blows down untillthe elf's sword was torn from his grasp.

"surrender elf!" even with defeated and a blade against his throat Elladan looked up definitely.

"fool! When I am done here, II'll have your mongrel farther dragged before me in chains! Your precious rivindel will burn!" raising his blade he prepared to remove the elves head when an arrow shot past striking his helmet but bouncing of.

Quickly turning he reached out and, with supernatural speed, plucked the seconed arrow out of the air before it could strike its target.

" We will never surrender. Least of all to you, lackey of sauron!" cried Elrohir as he steadily rose to his feet, a third arrow knocked and ready.

"Alone you cannot hope to defeat me!" snarled Agandaur

"they are not alone!" the shout came from Andriel as she Farin and Eredan all emerged from the stairs, there clothes and armour bloodied and torn but otherwise, non the worse for wear.

"fools! Fornost means nothing" seeing his exit approaching Agandaur began backing away towards the edge of the tower. Before he could get there however Beleram shot down from the sky , colliding with the winged beast that was to be his escape, forceing it away from the tower.

" you've got nowhere to run to now, laddy" aiming his crossbow at him Farin and the others slowly begen to circle him.

"you think you can defeat me? I have been taught, by the dark Lord him self!" rasing his hands to the sky the air began to hum and crackle with energy as the clouds ahead began to darken. As lightning began to strike the ground so to did it begin to gather around Agandaurs hands as his feet lifted from the ground.

"well...that's new" ignoring the dwarfs comment Eredan rushed over to Elladans side to help him up, shouting to be heard over the billowing wind " Andriel! Can you counter his spell?"

"no! This is far beyond m-" cuting of mid sentence she raised her staff a dome of blue-white light suronding them as a strike of lightning smashed into it, the power from the blow causing the ground to trembled beneath them.

"how long can you keep this shield up?" asked Eredan,a plan beginning to form In his mind.

"against that? Not very long!" she replied still shouting to be heard over the storm as another strike hit her shield.

" Quickly now, everyone ready your bows !" sheathing his sword Eredan reached for his bow on his back quickly stringing it before knocking an arrow.

"keep fireing from a distance, we must get him on the ground!" with that said he released his shaft, the arrow flying straight and true hitting his target, the armour however deflected the shot. The rest of them all fired there own weapons,with only Farins crossbow managing to pierce Agandaurs armour. With a cry he fell to the ground. with out his sorcery the storm began to relent. Standing up he pulled the shaft from his shoulder, snapping it in one hand before advancing on them.

With a war cry Eredan and his fellows charged forward , with Farin staying behind reloading his crossbow now he knew it could pierce Agandaurs armour.

With the clashing of steel Agandaur stood blocking most of there blows , the speed of there attacks preventing him for casting any more spells. The few they managed to land a blow past his guard the strike merely struck his armour causeing him no harm. Eredan was beginning to believe the man was undefeatable until another of Farins bolts shot forth, pierceing his chest, not relenting in there asault Elladan drew his sword across the back of Agandaurs knee were there was no armour, at the same time, Elrohir brought his blade down on his sword hand the blow strong enough to cause Agandaur to drop his sword. Falling to his knees he raised his head, wether to beg for his life or to curse them Eredan didn't wait to find out, seeing a gap between the man's breastplates and his helmet Eredan swung his sword for it, the blow neatly severing the head.

They stood still for.a while not quiet believing that it was over before they all relaxed. Eredan cleaned his sword before he sheathed it, seeing Andriel stood with her hands on her knees try to gain her breath back he walked over

"are you alright?" he asked

"..yes..it just...took more ...than I expected...keeping that shield up"

Resting his hand on her shoulder , he gave a smile of appreciation "you did well. With out you we wouldn't have stood a chance against him"

Returning his smile she nodded before straightening herself up, turning her gaze to Elrohir and Elladan, before she could speak however a gust of wind shot up as beleram landed, his features slightly more bloodied and ruffled he had apparently finished his own fight against the fell beast.

" Beleram! Are you hurt?"

"it is nothing my lady, whatever that creature was, It was no match for me, how do you fare? From above the battle looked brutal"

"we shall be fine, nothing a day of rest won't help"

"i am glad to hear it. Where will you go, now that the battle is done?"

Here Elladan spoke up nursing a wound on his right arm he spoke "we must return to Imladris, our father will what to hear what happened here, you three should come too, no doubt my father would wish to speak with you"

Eredan thought for a moment before nodding his head " then we shall accompany you then, Aragon should have arrived by the time we get there" turning to the great eagle he asked "what of you Beleram? Will you accompany us?"

"nay my friend, I am sad to say this is were we part ways, I too must report this, my Lord will be waiting for word of me"

"farewell then Beleram, I hope to see you again some day"

"and I you friends" with that he raised he's wings, flapping heavily he rose before setting of in the direction of the mountains in the east. While Eredan and his companions began there journey to rivendel.

**A/N and there's the second chapter. Sorry if the action scenes were a bit crap, I never realized how hard tthey are to write without droneing on or repenting my self. Next chapter should be up in a few days (im going to try and really focus on getting it as good as can be) hopefully before the weekend where I shall spend my days with a horrible hangover forsaking ****any source of light ( computer screen included ). Think that's everything, shout out to ****choas666**** thank you for the story favourite, and thanks to anyone else who's reading this. Please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions, constructive criticism welcome!**


	3. The council meeting

**A/N so I went back and re read the previous two chapters, and I was shocked at the amount of mistakes I had made! I mean, who spells sauron with an L? if anyone's interested I have gone back and fixed most of the mistakes I have spotted as well as adding a few bits here and there.**

**Next to Colorbloo thanks for the review, , this basically is an Aragon/ Eowyn story, I just made two Aragons and changed one's name, Aragon and Eredan are very similar personality wise, in this story Eredan is sort of Aragons apprentice, when they were younger Aragon taught Eredan everything he knows today, including how to fight, track and even how to speak elvish, this gave them a very farther/son relationship or maybe more accurately a older brother/ younger brother one. This is my main reason why I can put Eredan with Eowyn without feeling like I'm ruining things, when we get to the two towers I plan or changing most of the scenes Aragon has with her and replacing him with Eredan as well as adding a few scenes of my own. About whether I'd write another story with a/e? Maybe, the problem with that is when I finally finished this story I would really like to write either a skyrim or a Dragon age fic rather than an other Lotr, but who knows Maybe I will.**

**Imladris**

**Chapter three**

Pain. sharp brutal pain filled his senses. He could see nothing, a shroud of darkness covered him, suffocating him in its heaviness, pulling him down into an even darker abyss. A voice, sharp and clearer penetrated the silence. The words foreign and meaningless to his ears and yet, they called to him, pulling him from the void of his mind as he began to remember.

_Weather-top_

_Hooded figures stepping towards him_

_Fear_

_Putting on the ring_

_pain, blinding pain_

_Strider, a dark knight fighting of the ghostly white figures the rings vision had turned the ring wraiths I__nto._

_Sam, his face lit with concern, his words silent to frodo's ears._

_Another figure, this one shining so bright it was hard to look, her face youthful and full of beauty and he thought _surely I am dead, and this is but an angel come to take me away.

_darkness, pulling him away, clouding his thoughts._

_An eye, lidless and wreathed in flame._

_"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad"_ The words again, more clear this time, banishing the last of the darkness and filling his sight with light.

"Where am I?"

A voice replied, this one different from the first and familiar. " You are in the house of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know"

Slowly frodo's eyes flickered open. He was lying on a soft bed, a light feather pillow resting underneath his head. A window beside the bed was open, sunlight poring through, the sound of a nearby water fall echoing around the room. a Gray cloaked figure sat beside the bed, puffing slowly on a pipe, a cloud of smoke surrounding him.

"Gandalf?"

A smile graced the wizards features "Yes, I'm here. And your lucky to be here too. a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit"

Frodo sat up, a questioning look on his face

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry Frodo" Gandalf said, his face troubled " I was delayed"

"Gandalf? What is it?"

Returning his attention back to Frodo Gandalf forced a Smile to his face,

"Nothing Frodo..."

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you your awake!" suddenly Sam was by Frodo's Side, Overjoyed to find him awake.

"Sam has hardly left your side" said Gandalf, chuckling lightly.

"We were that worried about you- weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"

" By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend"

From behind Sam another figure stepped forward, his face neither old nor young, though in it was written the memory of things both glad and sorrowful.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins"

* * *

><p>Looking around with awe Eredan stepped through the gates of Rivendell, taking in the magnificent sight, he had been here before of course, the rangers of the north were always welcome here but still, it was a sight to behold. Next to him Andriel walked on with a confidence in her step as only one could entering their own home. Farin mearly glanced around before huffing about it being 'too open'.<p>

" Welcome to Imladris friends, feel free to explore, but be sure to speak to our father before the day is done" said Elladan

"we will" said Eredan.

After they had said farewell to the twins the three of them went their separate ways, Farin, seeing some of his fellow kinsman went to greet them, Andriel left presumably to her own quarters, while Eredan wondered the streets, the few elves he came across greeting him kindly. It was then he came across what appeared to be a hobbit sitting on a bench reading a book, his hair was wispy and Gray, his face wrinkled.

" Hello there" Eredan said making his was towards the aged hobbit.

"Oh! Hello" Marking the page of his book the hobbit closed it turning to the approaching ranger " My eyesight isn't quite what it once was. Was there something you needed?"

"forgive me for interrupting your reading, but I am curious, would you happen to be the hobbit strider was waiting for in Bree?"

" Oh no, that was my nephew, Frodo. He arrived a few days ago, though I am sad to say he was injured quite badly"

"What happened?"

" He was stabbed, by a poisonous blade. Thankfully he got here just in time and Lord Elrond was able to heal him."

Before Eredan could reply, a cry of joy caught his attention, turning towards the noise he saw another two hobbits running forward and embracing a third while a fourth stood back slightly, a smile on his face as he watched the first two begin jumping up and down in happiness.

"Bilbo!" The third hobbit, the one the others were so happy to see was now facing Eredan and the elderly hobbit, his smile widening as he saw them.

"Frodo my lad!" With noticeable difficulty Bilbo rose to his feet, he held his arms open for Frodo, pulling him in to a hug. Seeing that he was intruding on a private moment Eredan turned away and began making his way to Lord Elrond.

Eventually he found him standing alone on a balcony. One that, he realised overlooked were the hobbits stood. Hearing footsteps behind him, the Lord of Rivendell turned to face him.

"Welcome, Eredan of the dunedain. Long has it been since you last were here. Andriel has told me of what happened, my son's have also given me an account of these events. You are to be commended for your part in the defeat of this, Agandaur. Without your aid I fear Frodo s road here would have been even harder"

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. But, I find myself curious as to why the enemy was so determined to catch young Mr Frodo, Aragon said something about him 'carrying a great burden' and that whatever it was, it could not fall into the enemy's hands"

For a long time, Lord Elrond said nothing, clearly thinking. Just when Eredan thought he might have gone to far in his questioning and was about to apologise, Elrond spoke,

"Tomorrow there is a secret council meeting, leaders from every free race are gathering here to discuss our future, Andriel will be present and I assume now that he is here Farin too will be there. I would like you to have a seat, there you will find answers to your questions and perhaps you can help defeat this darkening threat looming over us"

* * *

><p>"Strangers from distant lands...friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite... Or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... This one doom..." Lord Elrond spoke, seated at the centre of the circle of over twenty people from different races, men, elves,dwarfs and hobbits were all seated, there attention focused on the Lord of Rivendell.<p>

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo" suddenly all eyes moved to the only hobbit seated, who seemed to shrink under their gaze before standing up and walking over to a stone plinth, reaching out he placed a simple looking golden ring on the centre, before returning to his seat, ignoring the whispers of the gathered council.

" So it is true" one man spoke, judging from his clothes, practicable yet expensive looking, Eredan guessed he was some Lord's son, most likely a soldier.

Turning his attention back to the stone plinth Eredan stared at the ring, wondering why everyone was looking at it with fear, or longing. It wasn't until another spoke, this one an elf, with long blond hair and handsome features like all elves.

" Saurons ring! The ring of power!"

" The doom of man" said a large (at least sideways ) red headed dwarf

The man who first spoke slowly rose from his seat, making his way to the ring as if he were drawn to it,

" In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

out of the corner of his eye Eredan saw Elrond and Gandalf exchange glances as Boromir reached for the Ring whispering,

"Isildur's Bane"

" Boromir!" Shouted Lord Elrond, rising to his feet as Gandalf to stood, bellowing in a foreign tongue. Boromir staggerd back to his chair ... the sky darkened.. thunder rolled ... the ground trembled...

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Nature slowly returned to normal. Elrond looked at Gandalf, a stern expression on his face

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil"

Boromir shook his head, standing again to make his case to the council.

"It is a gift ... a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay ... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy ... let us use it against him!"

Sitting next to Eredan, Aragon spoke up,

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone ... it has no other master."

Boromir turned looking at Aragon before saying coolly,

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Feeling his anger rise at the insult to his sworn king Eredan made to stand before Aragon reached up putting a hand on his arm and shaking his head. Still annoyed Eredan slowly lowered himself to his seat, still glaring at Boromir who, after Aragon stayed silent turned away dismissively.

Across from him the elf who had spoke earlier rose to his feet,

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Borimir turned sharply, staring with disbelief,

"Aragon, This is isildors heir?"

"And hier to the throne of Gondor"

" Havo dad, Legolas" said Aragon looking uncomfortable.

"Gondor has no king" turning to look at Aragon he added,

"Gondor needs no king"

For a minute there was silence as Boromir returned to his seat before Gandalf spoke,

"Aragon is right, we cannot wield it"

"You have only one choice... The ring must be destroyed"

Suddenly the red headed dwarf stood, hefting a large axe as he stepped towards the ring,

"Then what are we waiting for?" Swinging his axe down on the ring, only for it to shatter, the dwarf was knocked back with everyone stared in disbelief at the ring, unharmed with pieces of the now destroyed axe surrounding it,

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was forged in the fires of mount doom... Only there can it be unmade. Lord Elrond paused fir a moment, looking around at the people gathered before continuing,

"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence was his answer.. the council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended upon them.

Boromir spoke in a quiet voice,

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust ... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Shouted Legolas, rising to his feet "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Replied Gimliwhile Boromir continued,

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli suddenly leapt to his feet,

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

With that the room erupted I to a storm of arguments, angry fists were shaken, fingers pointed accusingly, Gimli shouting

"Never trust an elf!"

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf cried, joining in the argument "While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, with your homes burnt and your families put to the sword"

Out of the corner of his eye, Eredan saw Frodo suddenly leap to his feet before shouting, his voice strong and clear yet half drowt out by the words of the others,

"I will take it ... I will take it ... I will take the Ring to Mordor"

Slowly the room fell into silence, as all turned to the hobbit with disbelief in there eyes. Losing some of the strength in his voice Frodo added,

"Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Said Gandalf moving to stand beside him, Aragon followed

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.' Kneeling before Frodo he continued, "you have my sword." Stepping forward Eredan followed

"As well as mine"

Legolas was the next to step forward followed by Andriel,

'And you have my bow"

" And my staff"

"And my axe" said Gimli stepping forward, there was a slight pause before Farin stood,

"Well, we can't have the elves saying they committed more to this than us!" Having said that he to moved to stand with the rest.

" You carry the fate of us all little one" turning to face Lord Elrond, Boromir continued " If this is indeed the will of the council, gondor will see it done"

Suddenly a voice cried out "Here!" And with a Russel of bushes Sam ran forward

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

'No, indeed ... it is hardly possible to separate you ... even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Here Sam has the decency to look slightly sheepish, but nevertheless he didn't move from Frodo's side.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.' With a rather bemused look on his face Elrond watch as two more hobbits whipped past him,

"Anyway ... you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ... quest ... thing..."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip"

Looking at them Lord Elrond spoke quitely with a thoughtful look on his face,

" Twelve companions..." Speaking louder to address them all he continued "You shall be the fellowship of the ring"

"Great!...we're are we going?"

**A/N so some of you may have noticed I added Boromir to the character tag, the reason for this was I wanted to ask you all, should I save Boromir? I would really like to, partly because the actor who plays him is a fellow Yorkshire man, but mostly because I really like his character, I have the means to save him, but a lot of the plot sort of relies on his death. So if you could tell me which you'd prefer, Boromir alive? Or dead? Another thing is I can't think of gifts for Andriel or Farin from Galadriel so if anyone has any good ideas please let me know.**


End file.
